Pit Stop
by isadorathegreat
Summary: It doesn't matter if an evil scientist, the entire Task Force, or a horde of tiny robots are trying to catch him. If the Kid wants something, he'll get it. Even if it's just a snack.


**Fandom:** Magic Kaito  
**Title: **Pit Stop  
**Author: **isadorathegreat  
**Characters: **OC, Kaitou Kid, Keychain-sized Robot Horde  
**Pairings:** Slight Kaitou Kid/OC  
**Genre: **Gen  
**Rating: **G  
**Spoilers: **Set during chapter 9 "I Am The Master"  
**Warnings: **Outsider POV and said outsider flustered by a charming Kaitou Kid.  
**Summary: **It doesn't matter if an evil scientist, the entire Task Force, or a horde of tiny robots are trying to catch him. If the Kid wants something, he'll get it. Even if it's just a snack.  
**Word Count: **1026  
**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the _Magic Kaitou_ characters belong to Gosho Aoyama.  
**Author's Notes: **Inspired a little by _Omake: Grace_, a Detective Conan one-shot featuring Kaitou Kid and written by Ysabet, I wrote this extra scene for some writing practice. Besides, I felt bad that Kaito didn't get to eat anything before being chased. So, enjoy.

* * *

"_Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."_

-- Unknown

* * *

'_That idiot's always late. Which always makes _me_ late. Stupid managers.'_

It felt like summer. Motes of sunlight streamed in through windows, lighting up the dust floating in the shop. The heat was like a thick curtain in the air and Chinatsu Fumiko was having a very hard time drawing it back and concentrating on the present. It was around ten o'clock now. The morning crowd was long taken care of and the lunch crowd was still on the horizon of time, leaving the convenience store empty of customers. So, Fumiko dozed on the Plexiglas counter where she worked, her body obscuring the many scratch-and-win cards underneath. She sighed, irritated that her boss was late by a good three hours. Again.

'_Maybe I should quit. It's boring being a cashier, the pay sucks and I have the laziest boss in the world. Besides, Aunt Ruri has been after me to help run her tea shop.'_ Fumiko thoughtfully sucked on her chocolate Pocky. It was a bad habit, but she didn't really care.

'_Man, I just wish something __**exciting**__ would happen for once.'_

A bell rang. The front door swung open and footsteps echoed quietly through the store. Fumiko lifted her dark head and blinked sleepily.

"Welcome …," she drawled, before recognizing the person in front of her.

Fumiko's eyes widened. Her face went white. Her jaw slackened. Her Pocky fell forgotten to the floor. Her finger went up and pointed to the man in the snack aisle.

"K-k-k-k-" she stuttered, unable to get anything else out.

The customer that had walked in looked like he had seen better days. His clothes were stained, wrinkled, and askew, well beyond the help of a washing machine. His face was streaked in dirt and a fine sheet of sweat coated his body. He smelled as if he had rolled through several garbage dumps and Fumiko didn't even want to think about what was on the bottom of his shoes. The man looked completely hassled and exhausted, only glancing at the shelf beside him before picking something up, not even taking the time to choose.

In spite of this, he strolled up to the counter with a bright grin, eyes twinkling behind his monocle.

"Good morning," said Kaitou Kid, fishing for change in his pocket.

Fumiko stared. Her eyes told her there was a man in a dirty white tuxedo and matching top hat standing in the store. They informed her that he was clutching a package of Pantasia-brand Melon Bread. They also said that he was holding out some coins in his gloved hands.

"This is ¥171 with tax, right?" he asked, his voice as smooth and rich as cream. The part-time cashier nodded faintly.

Fumiko saw quite clearly that the internationally (in)famous thief Kaitou Kid was in her store, buying a pastry, of all things. She just couldn't believe her eyes.

She took the coins from his hand, shivering a little when her fingers brushed the soft fabric of his gloves. _'He's real, he's real, he's real,'_ her thoughts repeated over and over. While her mind was spazzing out, Fumiko's body ran on auto-pilot, dropping the money into the till and printing out a receipt.

A bell rang again. The shop's door edged open, and instead of the normal _pat pat_ of footsteps, she heard a _tik tik_ sound. Both the cashier and the Kid turned to see a number of what could only be pint-sized robots rushing in. They were three inches tall, each with its own Cyclops-like eye glaring in their general direction. Their little metal arms and legs moved frantically as they scurried across the tiled floor.

'_Robots. Now there are robots,'_ thought Fumiko weakly.

"Excuse me? That wouldn't be the back exit, would it?" Kaitou Kid gestured to the door on her right while taking his receipt. Fumiko nodded again. A little corner in her mind felt annoyed that it was all she was capable of doing at the moment.

The phantom thief reached for her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. Fumiko's ears turned red and the Kid smiled.

"Thank you very much for your help, little miss," he said kindly. The gratitude in his voice was genuine. Fumiko stammered something along the lines of "You're welcome" and managed to control the dizziness in her head.

Then he was gone, running toward the exit so quickly he seemed to create his own wind behind him. Fumiko saw his cape fly wildly about, a few robots clinging to the end. _'Fast little buggers, aren't they,'_ she thought to herself absently. The thief wrenched open the back door and picked off his tag-alongs before slipping into the vacant break room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Fumiko saw the thrown robots shake their heads as they got up from where they fell. The rest of the robots made their way to them and they appeared to have a conference of sorts before they moved to the door. One robot positioned itself directly underneath the doorknob and another climbed on to its shoulders, and yet another climbed onto the second robot's shoulders. And so it went, clambering over each other until one of them could reach the handle. With a little twist, the door clicked open and the tower of machinery fell forward into the darkness. They hurried inside, rudely leaving the door open.

And finally Chinatsu Fumiko was alone, with only an open door, some extra change, a dropped Pocky stick, and a missing pastry as evidence of the extraordinary happenings that just occurred.

She stood absolutely still for a long moment. Then, she picked up her Pocky from the floor and tossed it into the garbage bin behind her. Fumiko settled back into her dozing position, a fresh Pocky stick inserted into her mouth. To the casual eye, she looked exactly the same as she did five minutes ago, except for the touch of irony in her sleepy smile.

'_I didn't know Kaitou Kid liked melon bread,'_ she mused. Maybe life wasn't quite as boring as she thought it was.


End file.
